


Dragonride, the Relationship: Give & Take

by riverleafing



Category: The Evertree Saga
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverleafing/pseuds/riverleafing
Summary: *Events in Lux*
Relationships: Daisy Thorne/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	Dragonride, the Relationship: Give & Take

Gazing out the window at the fading light, Kylea watches the churn of the city calm to a simmer. Horses pulling carriages home, merchants putting away the last carts of packed-up goods, children ending their street games with calls to dinner…

Kylea turns away to light a candle to continue writing her response to the Mayor. A small click sounds to her right in the quiet room. Her eyes lift to spot Daisy exiting the lavatory, dressed in some new lingerie that makes her pause her writing entirely.

“Oh, I like this one,” she murmurs absently, eyes darkening. “I like this one very much.”

Daisy eyes sparkle playfully, the silk cape of her lingerie fluttering behind her at her sudden diverted path. “Would you like to have a closer look?” she asks, sauntering closer with a slowly hypnotizing sway of her hips.

Dropping her quill on the bureau top, Kylea chuckles deeply, “And so much more.”  
Her hands reach up to Daisy’s hips. “Though I’ll likely enjoy anything that I know your body is hidden underneath,” she says, smile curling a corner of her lips. “But this set—”, she begins as her hands draw down Daisy’s outer thighs before slipping them beneath the cape to slowly run her fingers up to her hips again. “This set is a particularly tempting gift to behold.” Kylea places a kiss at the top of the peek-a-boo portion of her lingerie, just beneath Daisy’s breasts.

“Glad to know it works as such a good short-lived selection,” she replies with a mischievous grin.

“Mm. You should definitely wear this one again sometime,” Kylea breathes out across her skin, trailing kisses down her flat stomach.

“And risk keeping things this exciting?” Daisy chuckles as she leans closer, her hands making their way from resting on Kylea’s shoulders to run up through her short hair.

“Promise. Definitely excited to see you in this again.” Kylea slips herself down from her seat, her lips dragging farther south as she kneels at Daisy’s feet.

“Ah, I’ll actually consider it,” she chuckles, as her face glows with pleasure. “You’re such a keen manipulator.”

Kylea’s thumb slips beneath the edge of Daisy’s panties, stroking closer to more sensitive edges.  
“Only in trying to be good with my hands,” she defends, but her eager lips soon seek to relish Daisy’s heated center.

“Oh. And so much more,” Daisy murmurs with deep amusement.

A startling **banging** sounds from the front door of the apartment.

Kylea chuckles, murmuring against Daisy’s skin, “We haven’t even started enough for complaints just yet.”

**Banging** on the door sounds again.

Kylea sighs with some annoyance. “Occupied!” she calls out.

“ _Please, Miss Hero_ ,” a tiny voice calls pleadingly through the door, “ _We need you urgently!_ ”

Kylea sighs and rests her forehead against Daisy’s abdomen.

“Told you heroes were idiots,” Daisy teases, though her hand pets Kylea’s face.  
“Go. Hear them out. I’ll keep ready to continue,” she responds with wink and an air kiss.

Kylea pouts slightly as Daisy wraps her silk robe closed. Suddenly she stands to take Daisy in a passionate kiss, pressing her face against her throat and the underside of her jaw before taking in the taste of her lips.

The **banging** returns more urgently.

Daisy breaks the kiss. “Steady, Kylea,” she whispers with a large grin, “We can save this for later.”  
Kylea casts her eyes to the door with a huff; gritting her teeth, she marches to unlock it. “Right. So, what in the Worlds is so urgent that— …Oh.”

The door flings open, exposing three unsavory-looking fellows advancing into the room, a sabre’s point holding steadily at Kylea’s throat.  
She steps carefully backwards, her hands raising carefully beside her head to show her lack of arms or aggression.

“I believe you have something of ours, _Miss Hero_ ,” the lead man’s voice drips with sarcasm at the title.


End file.
